


YouTuber One-shots

by KyloRenee



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRenee/pseuds/KyloRenee
Summary: Basically a story about me shipping YouTubers. Yeah.





	1. Antiseptiplier

He sighed as he felt the fans excited energy surge through him, his blue orbs of eyes taking in the sight of all the amazing fans he was just meeting and seeing for what felt like the first time.  
"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies!"  
He yelled loudly, smiling and laughing as the hundreds of fans gave their woo's and shouts of anticipation of finally hearing Sean react to their questions.  
"Are ye all ready for this shite! I have a fun panel planned so get yer arses ready fer this!"  
The energy was electric as the fans screamed in response to Sean's sentence. He loved the feeling and didn't think anything could get much better than feeling the way he was. He had some of the most amazing and crazily talented fans in the world, and he didn't care who said otherwise. Soon booming laughter was heard, and as soon as Sean sat down a fire haired maniac was seen casually walking onto the stage.   
"Oh come on Sean, let's not forget who the real party starter is."   
He said with mock selfishness. The fans screamed septiplier as Mark took a seat next to Sean, something that had to happen because of the lack of seats. Mark shrugged while Sean rolled his eyes and gave him a light punch, earning a sea of woo's and a few high pitched screams all around the room.  
"So, what do you have planned Sean?"  
Mark asked when the room had settled down. Sean looked around with desperation and anticipation to find something to do before they realized there wasn't a plan.  
"I was thinking of Q and A, anything you were thinking of?"  
Mark thought for a minute, touching his hand to his chin in an inquisitive fashion. He finally shrugged and decided to nod at Sean's plan.  
"Nope, Q and A sounds good though."  
They went on with Q and A for about 30 minutes, occasionally getting the questions about septiplier and if septiplier was real. They had to laugh at the questions, and they answered honestly. Well somewhat honestly. The more Mark spent time with Sean, the more he could tell his feelings were more than mutual. He didn't think they were hinting at a man crush, but they were hinting at something more sinister. The way his mind would shut off at the thought of Sean leaving his life, the way he felt his mind burn from the sensation of feeling Sean around him.  
"Um...Mark?"  
He blinked suddenly, his mouth becoming very dry as he saw Sean's eyes on him.  
"Yeah?"  
He replied after he cleared his throat. Sean blinked, his blue eyes filled with worry.  
"You have a question..."  
He turned quickly to the person who asked the question, and immediately apologized for not hearing it.  
"It's alright, if you were Sean and Sean was you what would be the first thing you'd do?"  
He thought hard on it, not really knowing what he'd do. Finally he thought of something.  
"I'd probably call Sean and ask him what happened. What would you do Sean?"  
Sean looked at Mark with a slight shrug.  
"No idea, I'd probably do the same thing."  
They said their thank you's and about 20 minutes later they decided to end the last panel of the week. After getting out of the building and heading to their cars (which were side by side) the two men found each other looking at each other with sadness. Sean knew Mark would miss him, but that was the entire reason that he got a hotel. So that he'd be able to collab with Mark a few more times before heading back to Ireland. Mark would miss Sean, more than miss him actually. He had no idea that Sean had a hotel planned for this, he didn't know that Sean wanted to hang out with him a bit more before leaving.  
"So, when is your next trip down here?"  
Sean was taken aback from Mark's out of the blue question, feeling somewhat bad that he had to lie to his friend. He sighed, so instead of lying he wanted to tell Mark the truth.   
"Well, I actually have a hotel planned for this reason. I was planning on staying here a bit longer than usual so we could collab some more."  
Mark felt his head burn once more, but it was lighter and more on the pleasure side. He grinned as it wasn't painful at all, and felt himself let go of a breath of air that he was holding.  
"Oh, well that's a nice surprise. If you need me, don't be afraid to call alright? I know how the hotels here can be and it'd be perfectly normal to call. Freaking nut bags here. You never know what they'll do."  
Sean felt appreciative of his friend, who was allowing Sean to call him if things got too crazy. He smiled happily and hugged Mark tightly and felt the other man hug back. Their hearts beat like two drums together, their warmth mingling and making them both want to hug more and more. Soon it became evident that it would rain, as the wind blew a bit harder than normal and the air became colder. When they finally pulled away from each other, both of them took a minute to regain composure. They loved to hug one another, but it became evident that the longer they hugged the more they both became dizzy and light headed. Mark loved the feeling and Sean was just wondering why it happened every time.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to go a bit sooner than we have to. Looks like rain."  
Sean rolled his eyes and made a mock pouting face.  
"Man, I came here to get away from the rain and now I'm stuck in it again."  
Mark laughed at the Irishman and decided to pat his left shoulder, wanting to touch him one last time before he left.   
"I'll see you later okay Sean? I've got to get home to Chica."  
Sean nodded and said his good bye to Mark, who's eyes lingered on him as he turned to go into his car. Mark sighed and went inside his own car and thought about Sean the entire way home.  
~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~  
"What do ya mean by 'I didn't book this room'? Did I even book this hotel?"  
Sean said with anger and annoyance in his tone. The lady at the counter, Barbara, had a look of distaste on her face as she stared back at Sean carelessly. When she spoke, her voice was so monotone that he quickly grew more angered.  
"Sir, you didn't book this hotel at all and we never got your call. If you stay in this lobby for too much longer and complain to my face, you're going to face the police that I'll be calling in 3 minutes. Your choice on what you want to do."  
Sean took a deep breath and pulled out his phone from his pocket, thankful that he decided to leave his luggage inside his car before he went in, in case this happened.  
"Mark, I need you to direct me to your house. You were right, hotels here are insane."  
He said after 3 rings of the dial tone and dialing Mark's number. Mark quickly let the green haired man get into the car before giving him directions to go to his house. After many lefts and rights and the occasional straight, he was in Mark's driveway. He sighed once and took his luggage out of his car and put it on the porch for easy moving.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to travel this light. Seriously, you have one suitcase and that's it."  
Mark exclaimed as he gestured to the only case on the porch. He was ready to be moving a lot more, but he nodded and took the bag into the house with Sean following. Sean lightly blushed as Mark took his bag and began to go to the spare room to set it down. Sean would've happily taken it instead, but he didn't stop his flame haired friend. He actually liked watching Mark do it instead, it felt calming. He knew he shouldn't take advantage though. So when Mark finally brought it to the spare room, Sean faced Mark and gave eye contact as he thanked him. Mark didn't expect the green pewdiepie to say anything, so he was taken aback but he clearly liked it from his faint blush. Once Sean was settled in and everything, he smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Upon inspection, he realized Mark was making dinner. He smiled and curiosity overtook him as he walked closer to see spaghetti cooking, and the more cute side of Mark who was wearing an apron.  
"Dude, your ass looks hot in the open end of that apron."  
Sean said jokingly, but Mark wished it was real. Part of him hoped it was. Not knowing what to say after that, he just laughed and took it as a compliment. For a few minutes everything was silent except for the occasional sound of sauce being stirred and the bubbling of the water with the noodles. To both of the men, it felt homeish. Like Sean was meant to be there.   
"So how've you been holding up? I haven't exactly been checking on you in the past few days."  
Mark asked with sincerity and what sounded to Sean like an apology. Sean knew that he's felt better days, especially the ones where his girlfriend was with him, but since the break up he felt more alive and free. It just felt better.  
"I've felt better, but now that I think about it I'm doing really good. Like not incredibly insane, but much better. How about you?"  
In truth, Mark wasn't one to hold back from telling people how he felt. But these past weeks have brought along major heart ache and despair. Both Mark and Amy were still friends after the fallout and in all honesty, it didn't hurt when she left him. He just felt alone, and the way he was towards Matt and Ryan wasn't the best.   
"Eh honestly I've been better too. Being in this house, it's been so tiring and silent."  
Sean took the silence after Mark's sentence like a symbol of sadness, so he walked closer to Mark. He could hear Mark faintly humming under his breath as he reached around him and hugged him gently. Mark looked down and smiled at the younger man, using his free arm to give him a half hug. They stayed like that until Mark felt numb all over. His eyes narrowed and his posture straightened, making him seem taller than what he was. Sean felt no difference and didn't even mind the cold almost lifeless body that he seemed to be hugging. The older man looked down inquisitively and the gaze was enough to make Sean meet it. Sean's blue eyes met Dark's black demon ones and they paralyzed Sean with fright.  
"Oh come now Seany boy, what did you expect? Okay, so you probably didn't expect this, but you don't have to be scared about it."  
Sean just blinked in response and felt chills creep up his spine, making it so he was really frozen there.  
"Look, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But at least let me talk to Anti. It's been forever, as you know."  
As if on cue, Sean heard the faint creeping laughter around him, felt the ice cold hands on his shoulders as if he was right behind him.  
"Yes, that's what I want. But for some reason, he appears to be blocked out. I know the perfect solution to this...problem."  
The way Dark said problem was like the word itself was a sin to speak, it's syllables coming out as if they were poison to the demon. Sean stared ahead as Dark became Mark again, but it's Sean's heart that lurched out to him. Mark took notice of Sean's face and immediately pulled him close. He became cold again, but instead of opening his eyes he kissed Sean fully. Sean didn't know whether or not to kiss back and if he was really kissing Mark, but he knew that if this was Mark's body that it really didn't matter. He kissed back and felt his vision fade to black.   
~~~~Time Skip~~~~  
Once Dark and Anti pulled away from each other, they embraced feeling cold hands on cold arms.  
"How I've missed you Anti, you're everything compared to Sean."  
Anti rolled his eyes and punched Dark in the arm, making him sigh and rub the affected area lightly.  
"I've missed you too Dark. It's a shame that you're being treated so poorly by the person who made you real though. How come you haven't tried to cause more havoc?"  
Dark narrowed his demonic eyes and felt anger surge in him from the words of Anti.   
"I haven't tried because unlike you, I don't have the ability to come out when I want or on command. I can't live the same life of luxury like you, Anti. No, I have to stay in a box or some shit and when I am, I control his dreams. Yeah, his pitifully stupid dreams about Sean and how much he loves Sean. So I fuck them up to make it out to be how he loses Sean, how after Sean is long dead that he becomes me and finally he sees me do what I've always wanted to do to you."  
Anti nods with curiosity and leans forward a bit as Dark leans against the counter with a hand on his face and a slightly hunched back.  
"What is it that you've always wanted to do, Dark?"  
Dark doesn't move, but he does lift his head. He stares at Anti and tries to form the words but nothing comes out. Minutes pass and soon the curious Anti loses his patience. He slams his hands into both shoulders of Dark, causing his eyes to widen a bit with curiosity and patience.  
"I said, what is it that you want to do ye asshole!"  
Dark calmly places his hands on Anti's hands, causing the younger man to blink and look up and down Dark's face. Dark knew this was an intimate moment, and honestly that's what he wanted. To get Anti this close and give him a well deserved slap in the face. Dark leaned his face up like he wanted to kiss Anti, but when Anti went to meet his lips he felt a rough slap to the face. The force was so much that Anti was knocked to the ground, and he got up immediately.  
"What the fock Dark!?"  
Dark shrugged and sighed, smirking to himself a bit.  
"That's what I've always wanted to do. I love you, but I've wanted to slap you for being an annoying little shit."  
Anti glared at Dark and knew he wasn't wrong. He was annoying, but that's what made him cool. He remembered what Dark said over his own ego and he stopped himself from doing anything. He blinked and stared ahead with pure emotion.  
"Dark...did you just say-"  
Anti said with pure and utter shock.  
"Yeah, I said I love you. Why?"  
Dark cut him off and felt a slap to his own face, knowing the other man was getting back at him for what he did.  
"Well guess what ye fockin' asshole?"  
Anti said with a powerful voice, making Dark pay close attention to his words as Anti leaned in close to his ear. Minutes seemed to go by even though it was only mere seconds.  
"I love you too."  
He said in a slow whisper, making Dark shiver as he wanted to hear more from him like this. He was about to say something else, but something was wrong. He felt himself what he could on;y describe as being pulled out of reality and into something else, something far more different. He closed his eyes for fear that he was gone, and yet when he opened them back up he saw something he never thought he'd see again. Sean's beautiful face in his bed. He tapped Sean on the shoulder and when the green haired man opened his eyes, a smile was seen on his face and felt in his blue eyes. A name formed on his lips and he was happy to know that through everything, this was his little Irish potato and he would always be Sean's red haired Mark.


	2. Septiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Sean wants to help Mark. I suck at summary's :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever had either a panic attack or an anxiety attack, maybe both, then please don't read this. I really don't want to trigger anyone by doing this so please, walk away from this story and leave a comment if you'd like a non-triggering Septiplier pairing in this story. Thank you and you may go onward.  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> PANIC ATTACKS WILL BE FEATURED

Sean knew that the moment he heard Mark swear loudly that something went wrong. He was supposed to be recording an impossible let's play of Surgeon Simulator to get his so called "redemption" on his treadmill, but that clearly didn't happen. When Sean ran into the recording room, he saw Mark on the floor clutching his knee in pain. He quickly pressed pause on the camera and ran to his friend's side. His blue eyes searched for anything that might be wrong, and Mark finally looked up at him with a ghost of a smile.  
"Looks like my redemption will have to wait another day, eh Sean?"  
Sean rolled his eyes and helped Mark off the floor, embracing him almost immediately. He looked at Mark when they pulled away from one another, and the look on his face must've spelled worry because Mark gave him a light smirk and set a hand on his left shoulder.  
"Hey, I'm okay, don't worry. Sure I scraped my knee, but it'll heal. I'm okay Sean, I promise."  
Sean blushed as he realized how much he acted like an overly attached girlfriend. He didn't really think about Mark that way though. Sure he was a good friend, but that was all there was. Just mutual friendship. With Mark though it was 100% different. He craved the younger man's presence, he needed Sean around. He felt so lonely even though he knew he shouldn't. He didn't like the feeling in his bones, especially since he figured Sean was straight. He didn't want to hurt the younger man, so he patted his back and went back to recording, making sure the camera started again after Sean was gone. He didn't want the shippers to find Sean at his house. Sean closed the door quietly, almost wanting to stand outside Mark's door after he'd just fallen. He shrugged and decided he'd watch some TV or make some lunch. He thought to himself for a few minutes, not knowing what he wanted to do. He sighed lowly and decided to jump in the shower. Upon jumping in the shower and feeling the hot water run down his back, slowly massaging his muscles. He closed his eyes and heard Mark swear at Surgeon Simulator again. He couldn't help but laugh, thinking of the many times he'd heard the older man swear. Sean liked it when he did though, that was the thing. Most fans hated when Mark swore because it scared them, but for Sean, he loved it. He looked around for the coconut shampoo that he loved so much and blinked when he realized it was around the spare room and not in the bathroom. He groaned and decided to use whatever shampoo he could find in the bathroom and he found an almost brand new bottle. It wasn't coconut, it was Mango-Apricot something. He opened the cap and smelled it, liking it immediately. He padded back into the shower and felt the hot water massage his scalp as it washed away the shampoo, which flowed down his legs in soapy streaks. There was something calming about the smell of this new shampoo that made him happy to be around Mark once more.  
"Hey Sean, do you want anything from the store?"  
He heard a knock at his door and he almost froze. He tried to think if he wanted anything, and then realized he didn't. He shrugged and replied to Mark.  
"No I'm good Mark, thank you though!"   
He heard Mark give a small laugh and walk away shutting the door to the house. It was as if everything changed once Mark left. Sean was alone in the bathroom, the white color of it nearly choking him with anxiety and depression. He shook silently in the corner of the shower, his hands over his face. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't know how long this was lasting. When he snapped out of it, Mark was pounding on his door and asking him if he was okay. His frantic voice made Sean put on some boxers without bothering to dry off and as soon as he opened the door Mark embraced him. Sean didn't know why, but he melted into Mark and hugged him back tightly.  
"What happened, I was only gone for 20 minutes."  
Mark said in a low whisper in Sean's ear. Sean knew subconsciously that Mark wasn't gone for long, but he couldn't help his panic attacks. He sighed as he pushed himself off of Marks chest lightly so he could look into his eyes. Mark was confused at the motion, but when he looked into Sean's eyes he felt time slow. His face was forever going to be framed with the fairy lights around the green haired man's face, his blue eyes popping out more so than he'd ever seen.  
"Mark, are you okay?"  
Mark narrowed his eyes at Sean's question, knowing that if he opened his mouth something would happen.  
"I should be asking you that."  
Was Mark's only response. Sean didn't get enough time to recuperate because Mark walked away. Sean looked down at the floor, feeling that he needed to say more but not knowing what he could say. He needed to talk to Mark, but he didn't know about what. It wasn't hard to start a conversation with him, but he wanted to have a certain conversation about something that he really didn't know what. He sighed and went back inside the spare room, deciding to hide out in his room until things got less awkward. In the meantime, Mark went into his room. He sat down, moving every so often because he didn't want to sit down, but once he laid down he wanted to stand, and once he stood he wanted to sit down again. It was an endless cycle that he hated. He needed to talk to Sean, but he didn't know what he'd say. They both simultaneously walked out of their rooms, and were then standing face to face. Neither one said anything for a good 5 minutes, just staring at the other. Mark sighed, as he wanted to walk closer. He didn't. Sean must've seen this because he walked closer and bumped Mark's chest with his head.   
"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say. Panic attacks suck, you know."  
Mark nodded, understanding slightly why Sean felt so nervous. The both sighed and realized that this made everything better. The contact, the hugging, the voices of both of them. They both hated silence, and this was silent but it took away everything depressing. It felt better, Sean knew that. Mark didn't want to admit it, but this was the best way of showing his love for Sean. Constant hugs and confident talks were what Sean needed, and Mark vowed he'd do his best to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I know I suck at writing the description of panic attacks, but I did that purposefully so no one would have a panic attack. Thank you and leave some kudos if it was kind of okay :)  
> Thank you for staying. 
> 
> It really means a lot.


	3. Ianthony (kind of?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking dead themed I guess? I dunno. Apocalypse thing.

Now to clear things up, this person doesn't want me to do a boyXboy yaoi at all. This is just a broship. You know, like one of those brolationships? Like the guys do nothing but it's adorable to see how close they are with each other! (Also...walking dead themed thing) 

When Ian woke up, he found himself confused and wondering how long he slept until. Judging by the lighting, he assumed it was in the afternoon sometime. As he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he stopped by the clock to affirm what he was thinking.  
"Wow, 2:30. Can't believe I slept this long!"  
He exclaimed with wonder. He couldn't wrap his head around why he slept so long, and it was really eating at him. He remembered reading something, then nothing. He decided to think harder about what he might've read. He couldn't understand. A knock on his door came once, then twice, then tree times but harder.  
"Hmm..."  
He wondered who was at his door and why they wanted in so bad. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing total chaos in front of him. Anthony was already inside, locking it and making sure it was secure. He turned to Ian, his brown eyes wide and terrified. Ian's eyes were focused on Anthony, silently asking what the hell was happening.  
"Ian, we need to get out of here. Now."  
As Anthony ran to the kitchen to pack supplies, Ian followed. He tried asking questions but Anthony wasn't answering. He was too busy packing things to notice his friend.   
"Anthony!"  
Ian yelled, hoping he'd catch Anthony's attention. Anthony turned and Ian was happy that he'd finally gotten his best friend's attention.  
"What...what's going on Anthony?"  
Anthony looked at the bowl haired man, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. Once he thought of what he'd say, he got up and stood in front of Ian. His eyes were reaching out to Ian while he did nothing.   
"Well...you aren't going to believe me, but a zombie apocalypse happened. It's going to be turning into the walking dead soon..."  
Ian looked at his friend, unsure of what to think let alone say. He just nodded, letting his gaze go to the floor as he thought about everyone he's ever cared about. He had a few questions left, but he was afraid to ask them and worried to hear the answers. Anthony knew his friend was upset, but he'd rather him be upset than dead. He decided to just let it be that way for the moment and keep packing the food. Once he returned to the floor, he heard the sniffles of his friend. He knew he should've looked over at Ian but he was too worried about getting the two of them out of there.  
"Ian, I need you to do something for me. Please."  
Ian walked over and stood behind Anthony, waiting for his directions. Anthony could've sworn he felt drops of water on his right shoulder, but he knew why. He felt bad, but he needed to know if everyone else was okay in this.  
"I want you to call everyone we know and come back to me when you've gotten ahold of each of them. Please."  
Ian nodded and walked away, leaving Anthony alone. After about 10 minutes of more packing, he'd moved to the bathroom to grab anything useful. Halfway done, he heard a loud noise coming from the dining room. He quickly jumped up and ran to his friend, but what he saw broke his heart immediately. Ian was in the fetal position, the phone about 8 feet away from him and clearly broken. His sobs distracted Anthony and he knew he should do something, but he couldn't. He was frozen with sadness, but in his mind he knew he should hug the other man. After Anthony came back to his senses, he crouched beside his friend and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What...what happened?"  
Ian fumbled with words, but when he was able to speak he just shook his head. He didn't want Anthony to know what he knew. Not yet. He wasn't ready and wouldn't be ready for awhile.  
"N-no...Don't a-ask...please..."  
Anthony hugged his friend close and knew that what he heard must've been heart breaking. He decided not to ask, but he still needed him to help.  
"Okay Ian, I won't ask you. But I still need you to be strong for me, okay?"  
Ian nodded and looked up at Anthony with reddened blur eyes. He wanted to tell Anthony that he'd be strong, but he knew that'd be a lie. Everything was gone, the cellphones wouldn't work anymore, no internet, no way to connect to family let alone friends. It was all gone. The thought itself brought Ian down and he couldn't look back up at Anthony, not even when he felt Anthony's wracking sobs. He was usually the one who was stronger, but now he was the strongest out of the both of them. He held his tears in for so long and now letting them go, Ian knew he was just as sad as him.  
"Anthony...it's going to be o-okay...I think."  
Anthony nodded, still sobbing into Ian. Ian realized that this situation reminded him a lot of a night they'd both had in a hotel when Anthony was drunk and very upset about Kalel. That was when they'd broken up, and Ian knew the times without Kalel were killing him. Hell he knew it all too well. This was different though. They had each other this time, before they did but Anthony had Kalel on his mind. Now he didn't know what was going on in his mind, but Ian knew they needed each other. They needed support, and they had each other to lean on.   
(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy thank you for commenting and leaving a kudos for me. It really means a lot :)  
> Please, feel free to give me suggestions on who i should write about next :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you did, please, tap or click that cute little heart at the bottom that says "kudos" next to it. It helps me know what you guys like to see :)  
> Thank you for reading it, and if you really liked it add a comment. It helps me even more by deciding what I should do next.


End file.
